Private Tutors
by Capung Idiot
Summary: Menjadi Guru Privat tidaklah semudah perkiraan Naruto. Apa lagi yang harus menjadi muridmu adalah gadis mes coret! Amat sangat mesum./one shot/


Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipis pemuda berambut pirang yang kini menatap _horror_ seorang gadis berambut lavender panjang. Normalnya si pemuda harusnya senang dengan kehadiran gadis cantik di depannya, namun situasi yang dihadapi si pemuda tidaklah normal. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa, mudah saja. Naruto Uzumaki_**-**_nama si pemuda**_-_**kini dihadapkan dengan gadis cantik yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi muridnya, sampai sini semuanya masih normal. Yang tidak normal adalah tindakan si gadis yang mengangkat rok hitamnya dan memperlihatkan pakaian dalam berwarna merah menyala yang sedang dia kenakan. Ditambah lagi si gadis yang sepertinya sengaja melebarkan sedikit pahanya dan membuat ekspresi semenggoda mungkin, tujuannya sangat jelas.

Dia ingin mempermainkan orang yang akan menjadi Guru Privat-nya mulai hari ini.

**Naruto : **** Masashi kishimoto**

**RATE : T SEMI M**

**Warning : AU, EYD tidak sesuai, jika Anda mencari Hinata yang lugu dan lemah lembut di sini saya rasa Anda salah tempat. Hinata akan saya buat jadi gadis yang 'sedikit' nakal LOL. Tidak suka? Jangan baca noh! Fic siapa coba? Suka-suka saya dong B-)**

* * *

**::**

**::**

**::**

* * *

"Kenapa kau mengangkat rok mu Hinata?" Rasanya kesabaran Naruto hampir habis, dia hampir menyerah dengan gadis di depannya. Untuk mengatakan pertanyaan tadi dia bahkan harus mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras. Ingin rasanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari sesuatu berwarna mencolok dibalik rok si gadis. Tapi apa daya, dia hanya pemuda normal yang sewaktu-waktu bisa hilang kendali karena hormon.

Oh dia merasa berdosa.

Tak apalah berdosa, setidaknya dia sudah melihat pakaian dalam gadis.

"AAAAARGHHH ADA APA DENGANKU? KENAPA PIKIRAN KU JADI KEMANA-MANA? DAAAAN HEI KAU! SETIDAKNYA JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU DAN BERHENTI MENJILATI BIBIRMU SEPERTI ITU." Rambut saja tidak cukup untuk mengalihkan kekesalan Naruto saat ini. Buktinya yah ini. Naruto menjambak rambutnya sekuat yang dia bisa tapi tetap saja dia kesal. Bukan hilang kekesalannya, kulit kepalanya malah sakit dan panas.

"Apah akuh tidak chantikh?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan dengan nada lembut terdengar, kalau saja kita sejeli Naruto mungkin kita bisa menangkap adanya unsur kesengajaan kedua di sini.

Hinata_**-**_pelaku utama atas kefrustasian Naruto**_-_**sengaja menciptakan suara erotis.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"Ha. Haha. Hahahahahahahahaha" Cukup! Apa aku tertawa dengan benar? Aku bahkan ragu dengan suara tawa yang dihasilkan pita suaraku barusan, terdengar seperti orang depresi. Aku menyerah, juga menyesal karen telah menerima pekerjaan untuk menjadi seorang Guru Privat. Mungkin akan mudah jika yang aku ajari adalah laki-laki, setidaknya ada kemungkinan kami bisa saling mengerti.

Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Aku malah mengajar seorang gadis yang beberapa jam lalu aku tau bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tau dari ibunya. Oh iya, jangan berpikir aku ini adalah pria dewasa yang sudah mapan. Aku hanya murid SMA yang karena alasan uang jajan ku dipotong harus bekerja sebagai Guru Privat. Yah kadang berada di posisi ketiga umum setelah si pemalas Nara dan Teme sialan ada gunanya juga.

Sudahlah, harusnya aku bisa mengontrol emosi. Bagaimanapun juga aku guru sekarang.

Sekedar informasi, kami hanya berdua di apartemen Hinata, dia tinggal sendiri dengan alasan ingin mandiri. Aku tau ini juga dari ibunya waktu aku dapat telefon dari beliau. Dan kami belajar di depan _TV_. Hinata menawari ku untuk belajar di kamarnya, tapi aku menolak. Meskipun merasa rugi yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan hatiku, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindungi yang namanya kaum hawa. Aku memang tidak punya niat macam-macam sejak awal, tapi tetap saja berada di satu kamar yang sama dengan orang yang beda kelamin bukanlah hal yang baik. Itu yang selalu ibuku tanamkan padaku. Di ruangan ini kami belajar berhadapan dan di belakang kami ada sofa berwarna ungu yang bisa kami jadikan sandaran, kelihatan sangat lembut. Kami duduk di bawah dengan meja kaca yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Meja menjadi batasan antara kami berdua.

"Ekhm, Hinata. Berhentilah main-main, tolong bantu aku menjalankan pekerjaanku dengan baik. Kau bisa menurunkan rok mu sekarang, kita harus serius. Dan tidak, kau cantik jika kau bertanya. Bisa kita mulai?"

"Benarkah aku cantik?" Ya ampun, gadis ini benar-benar. Aku hampir hilang fokus karena dia tiba-tiba menempelkan telapak tangan di kedua pipinya. Dia merona, Tuhan dia manis sekali.

"Err yah begitulah hehehe bisa kita mulai?"

"OKE"

Nah begitu kan lebih mudah, kenapa tidak dari tad_ tunggu! Kenapa dia malah naik ke meja kaca di depanku? Kenapa dia merangkak begitu? Kenapa dia duduk di meja sambil meletakkan kakinya diantara tubuhku? Kenapa dia mendekatkan badannya padaku? Kenapa dia memegang kedua bahuku? Kenapa dia bernapas dekat leher ku? DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN KENAPA AKU MIMISAN BEGINI?

**BRUK**

Aku mendorong Hinata sampai punggungnya menyentuh meja di depanku.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... kau gadis sialan. Aku berusaha mengontrol diri agar tidak kasar padamu, tapi kau meruntuhkan pertahanan ku dalam sekejap dengan tindakan bodoh mu. Apa kau tidak mengerti hah? Perbuatanmu itu bisa memancing hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." Akhirnya aku bisa marah juga di depan seorang gadis. Apa aku melanggar janji ku? Peduli setan. Aku muak dengan situasi ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan main kasar denganku, _Sensei._ Aku terharu hiks"

Eh? Apa-apaan sih? Maksudnya apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Dan kenapa dia merona lagi? Main kasar bagaimana?

Aku diam sejenak, berusaha memahami semua situasi kacau yang kami berdua ciptakan.

Oh pantas saja. Hahaha posisi kami intim sekali toh, kenapa aku baru sadar?!

"APA? I-Ini tidak sep-seperti y-yang kau kira. A-aku bisa jelaskan, sungguh. Hehehe."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kikuk sambil salah satu tanganku yang memegang bahunya menggaruk tengkuk ku yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih berada di atasku, _Sensei_?"

"Eh? A-ah aku umn maaf."

Buru-buru aku turun dari meja dan berdiri. Huh panas sekali di sini.

"Apa _Sensei_ tidak ingin melihat apa yang aku kenakan setelah kemeja ini?"

"WAAAAAA TIDAK, TIDAK! JANGAN LEPAS KANCING KEMEJA MU!" Refleks aku berteriak dan mundur, akibatnya aku terjatuh ke belakang. Untung saja ada sofa, kalau tidak bokong ku pasti akan berciuman dengan kerasnya lantai kayu.

"Kau _homoseksual _yah _Sensei_?"

Kejamnya.

"Tidak. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Hinata, tenggorokan ku sakit, aku ingin minum. Dapur ada di mana?"

"Um? Ah yah ada di sana."

Setelah Hinata menunjukkan letak dapur, aku bergegas pergi menjauhi tempat kami belajar**_-_**seharusnya**_-_**aku tidak benar-benar ingin minum, aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiran ku yang mendadak berkabut karena kejadian tadi. Setelah sampai di dapur aku hanya berdiri diam di sana. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang ku hadapi. Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi gadis mesum seperti Hinata? Apa aku kabur saja yah? Oh iya, kabur. Aku bisa mengendap-endap dari sini dan keluar dengan aman.

Mustahil.

Jika ingin keluar aku harus melewati ruangan tempat aku harusnya mengajar Hinata.

Oh pura-pura saja ingin keluar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu, dengan begitu aku akan bebas.

Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan alasan itu.

Setelah memantapkan hati, aku berjalan pelan-pelan berusaha tidak menghasilkan suara. Rasanya bahagia sekali bisa terlepas dari belenggu ketidaknyamanan jantung saat berada di dekat Hinata. Gadis itu membawa dampak buruk untuk jantung dan otak ku.

Tinggal mengatakan pada Hinata aku akan keluar sebentar maka aku akan bebas. Yeah~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tidak, aku rasa rencanaku gagal. Harusnya aku mengatakan alasan ku pada Hinata sekarang, tapi begitu mataku menangkap gambaran Hinata yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja birunya aku kaku seketika. Bagaikan orang lupus yang bila tertiup angin akan tumbang karena tidak mendapat pijakan yang layak.

Lepas, kemejanya lepas dan hanya menyisakan bra yang juga berwarna merah. Rasanya badan ku terbakar dan bisa hangus menjadi abu kapan saja. Bukannya lari atau apa, kakiku malah melangkah mendekatinya. Bukannya berpaling aku malah melotot dan mencoba menyimpan semua rekaman tentang lekuk indah tubuhnya yang ditangkap mataku.

Aku bisa melihat dia tersentak saat menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kau minumnya lama sek_kyaaaaaaaa~"

Aku langsung mendorongnya ke sofa, membuat posisi ku ada di atasnya.

"Hinata, kurasa kau memang harus diajari dari awal" Aku menyeringai jahat melihat dia ketakutan. Heh bukannya dari awal dia yang paling semangat untuk membuatku seperti ini?! Lucu.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan _Sensei_?

Aku mendekatkan wajah ku ke wajahnya dan berhenti saat matanya terpejam rapat. Aku diam sejenak mengamati wajahnya yang entah kenapa terlihat jauh, jauh lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Kemudian aku geserkan posisi wajah ku dekat telinganya dan berbisik

"Menurut mu, _Hime_?"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh~"

* * *

**END**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**Note** : Kalau banyak yang menganggap _fic _ini _rating_-nya tidak tepat di T saya akan pindah. Oh ya, ada yang merasa _fic_ ini alurnya kecepetan gak? Saya ngerasa loh #Tuing

Untuk _fic_ Dokter sendiri saya tidak tau tepatnya kapan bakal di _update_. Tapi tenang aja, dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama pasti bakalan di _update_ kok.


End file.
